Kancirin (5e Race)
Kancirin "Peace and Zen. These are the states we all desire. Violence and Death. These are the states we are given." -Gemini October, Kancirin Philosopher and Warlord. Physical Description The Kancirin race is around the size of the human race, at 5-6 feet tall, with a rare few being 4 feet tall. They are a carapaced race with their exoskeletons ranging from white, yellow, tan, blue, red, or purple, occasionally with speckles. They have two large claws, with sticky suction cups on the insides, to allow them to grasp things just as well as a regular race with normal hands could. In a nutshell, they are humanoid crabs. History The Kancirin race is a relatively interesting race, with them being cousins of the Illithids, but living under the sea instead of underground. They are believed to have been spawned from a group of Illithids that implanted their tadpoles into giant crabs, instead of humans. They have not retained all of their Illithid qualities, but they have kept some, and keep some murderous tendencies with them. Society Kancirin society is about peace and self-control, philosophy and knowledge, and self-improvement. While it sounds perfect on the surface, due to their naturally violent brains, when angered, a Kancirin loses all control of it's body, with no recollection of what it had done when it was thrown into the rage. Some Kancirin believe that the rage is from a sort of curse the Illithid placed on them. Relationships Kancirin get along well with many sea-dwelling races, for a variety of reasons. Some races may respect their philosophical ways of life. Others might be terrified of their anger. Either way, there is only one true race that both sides have an undying hatred for: Illithid. It is very hard for any Illithid to be accepted into Kancirin societies, for the Kancirin believe that they are all evil. Kancirin Names Kancirin names are based on the philosophy that the month you were born in and your Astrological symbol are your most important factors, in determining who you will be. The month chosen is the "opposite" month of the month they were born in, with the symbol being the one they were born with. (e.g. if they were born in december, the 12th month, they'd be named January, the 1st month.) They do not have gender-specific names. First Names: '''Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn '''Last Names: '''January, Feburary, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December Kancirin Traits ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength and Wisdom scores increase by 1. ''Age.'' Kancirin are considered mature whenever they choose to identify as such, with the maximum age being 20 before maturity. They can live between 30 and 80 years old. ''Alignment.'' Kancirin society is about peace and law-abiding. They are most typically Lawful Neutral, however there have been cases where some individuals deviate. ''Size.'' Kancirin are roughly the same height as the human race, and weigh only a bit more. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking and swimming speed is 30 feet. ''Claws. Your unarmed attacks deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage, and you can grapple a target with one of your claws as a bonus action after an unarmed strike. If you do so, and are successful, then you cannot use that claw until you release the grapple. ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. ''Blindsense. ''You have a Blindsense of 15 ft. ''Will-Inforced Carapace. ''When you are not wearing armor or using a shield, you may add your Wisdom modifier to your armor class. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Aquan. Kancirin Subraces Kingcirins This subrace of Kancirin is named as such because of they act like kings of the battlefield, using their aggressiveness to their advantage in combat. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Aggressive Dominance. ''While your hit points are not at maximum, you can choose to have advantage on an attack roll on a target. However, if you do so, then attack rolls made against you are made with advantage, until your next turn. ''Sucker Claw. ''Whenever a target fails a melee attack roll and is within 5 ft. of you, you can use your reaction to make an unarmed attack against them. You may not use your grapple for this. '''Kanlithids This subrace of Kancirin is named as such because of they are closer to their Illithid cousins than the rest of their kind. They may develop carapaced tentacles on their mouths, once/if they've aged over 30. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Psychic Sleep. ''Instead of sleeping, you may enter a state of meditation, for 4 hours. You float 5 feet in the air, preventing tiny and small creatures without weapons or means of reaching you from surprising you. 4 hours of meditation is equal to 8 hours of sleep, like a long rest. ''Psionics. ''You may cast detect thoughts ''at will, at 1st level, however you may only detect surface thoughts and not deeply probe. At 5th level, you may cast ''levitate ''once per long rest. '''Isorin' The subrace of the Isorin are an entire sub-culture of the kancirin, which do not live with the rest of the society. They are all very close-to-white shades of shell, with purple faces and black eyes. They are typically hermits, or living in small groups of other isorin. Their claws and back-of-shells are also much larger than usual. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''First Impression. ''When you strike a target that is at maximum hit points with a melee weapon attack, they must succeed on a DC (8 + damage taken + your Wisdom modifier) Constitution saving throw, or be stunned until the start of your next turn. ''Emergency Exit. ''Whenever you are reduced to half your maximum hit points or fewer, you may use your bonus action to take the Disengage and Dash actions, at the same time. After using this trait, you must take a long rest or short rest before using it again. Category:Hall of Shame